


The Uniform

by cheshirejin



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-23
Updated: 2010-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-06 16:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirejin/pseuds/cheshirejin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is the evening of the last day of high school for Kyo Sohma, and he hasn't taken his uniform off yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Uniform

crossposted from fb_fics  
title: The Uniform  
rating: G  
pairing: Kyo/Tohru  
summary: It is the evening of the last day of high school for Kyo Sohma and he hasn't taken his uniform off yet.  
  
 

Kyo stood in the middle of his bedroom. He scowled down at his hands as they just hovered over the buttons of his school uniform. He felt silly and was relieved nobody else was there to see him as he literally fought with himself over a simple change of clothing. Deep inside, he was not quite ready though. For so much of his life, he had only seen his last day of high school as a deadline after which his freedom would be taken away. He never was party to the excitement over the bright futures his classmates would face. His future was destined from his birth to be marked by loneliness and darkness.

He had never considered any other outcome for his life. It was too painful to hope for a way out; until Akito had offered him that hope by issuing the challenge. Defeat the rat and you get what you want, your freedom and a place in the zodiac. He had pinned so much on that small sliver of hope for so long. But now everything had changed; the curse had lifted and because of Tohru, his future was no longer bleak.

He would remain free to do as he chose and make his own mistakes, and she would be by his side every step of the way. He grabbed the second button down on his uniform coat, the one closest to his heart and ripped it off with a quick tug. He held it out, turning it between his forefinger and thumb to look at it before setting it on his dresser. He would give it to Tohru after dinner. He scowled again, looking at the rest of the buttons that remained securely fastened. It was just so stupid that he still wasn’t quite ready to take off that retarded school uniform for the last time.

Giving in to his insecurities for the moment, he grabbed the button back off of the dresser and headed down to dinner. ‘She will probably try to sew it back on before I can tell her it is hers.’ he mused as he padded down the stairs.

 


End file.
